


Still-a-Teenage Normal Not-A-Ninja Turtle

by Fanimonstar



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon), Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Sort of - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanimonstar/pseuds/Fanimonstar
Summary: Leo has found himself in quite a situation
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Still-a-Teenage Normal Not-A-Ninja Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour barely thinking and I am still proud of it

"Hm?" Leo had just woken up, and found himself in a grocery store, with some type of glass in front of him. For some reason, the grocery store looked and felt like one for a giant.

He tried to push the glass, but his hands were moving very slowly. The turtle looked down to see…"OH MY GOSH I AM AN ACTUAL TURTLE! AND I'M IN A TANK!"

How could this have happened? Was there some mystic power that can reverse mutations? But Leo doesn't want to be a normal turtle, he wants to stay a teenage mutant ninja turtle!

"Alright, alright, there's gotta be a way outta here. Come on, come on-Oh!" He realized that he wasn't alone. He noticed four other red-eared slider turtles with him, two on each side. A cyan turtle with a blue shell with gems had seemed to appear out of nowhere on his right. "What?!" 

A teenage boy lifted a turtle on his left but it hissed and the boy dropped it back into the tank, but the colorful turtle got out and was now throwing itself around the store as the teenager and his friend chased after it.

"Hey, maybe I can do that to escape!" Try as he might, he couldn't become a video game turtle.

The blue-shelled turtle finally disappeared when a little girl with long brown hair accidentally jumped on it, and a gem appeared where the turtle used to be.

"You know what? I'm glad I'm not him."

As soon as the teens left, the girl suddenly looked at his tank and smiled. She carried all the turtles out of the tank and carefully placed them in a line on the floor.

"Thank you, human! I can finally go back to my mutant body-" The last thing Leo saw was a shoe about to jump on his shell.

"AH!" The turtle woke up in cold sweat. "You okay, there?" He turned his head to see Donnie standing in front of the door to his room, for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Say, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just heard a lot of screams coming from your room and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"First of all, I did not scream, and second, thanks. You can leave now, cause I am absolutely fine."

"Well if you say so," the inventor left his brother's room and closed the door.

"Artificial Frightening Illusions of The Sleeping Mind Creator Test 1 is a success!"

**Author's Note:**

> Leo's gonna kill you, Don


End file.
